


Darling Flower

by The Nerdy Anglophile (TheNerdyAnglophile)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is adorble, F/M, I suck at tags, Loss of Virginity, Poor Hank, Porn with Feelings, Smut, not really - Freeform, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyAnglophile/pseuds/The%20Nerdy%20Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is good friends with Charles when he takes his telepathic abilities too far.  He wants to make it up to her and giver her the attention she has always wanted.<br/>I am not the best at writing a summary for a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This thing took me way to long to write because I kept on trying to avoid common tropes but oh well. This is my first smut so I would love suggestions but I hope you guys like it.

You sit in the lab reading over some of Hank’s results. The poor boy is so determined to get rid of his physical mutation, but that is what makes him so special. He had asked you to look over his work while you were visiting the mansion of one of your weekends off from university.

You are a mutant yourself, but refused Charles’ and Erik’s offer to join their first “class” of mutants in hopes of finishing your education. As a child you had been exploited by your parents. Your ability to grow plants had been fun as a small child. You were able to grow flowers and make the best flower crowns so you were always the most “beautiful” princess. But then your parents found out. Oh, how they were excited about your mutant abilities. We weren’t in the best of economic situations but they could sell off their child to farms to increase their output. The United States was suppose to regulate against child labor, but you guess not for mutant children who feed people. So when you turned sixteen, you emancipated yourself from your parents after you had already been accepted into Columbia. Besides having the plant abilities, you also happen to have an intellect that almost rivals Hank’s. Thus the reason why you were reading his reports.

You were the only one in the lab. You had convinced Hank to get some sleep, or actually sitting in his room working on that invention to help Alex, but at least you were alone, able to sit and kick up your legs. You sipped your cup of tea as your eyes scanned over reports. Everything seemed normals, but I just felt bad that he wanted to get rid of what made him so special.

 

“Oh Hank, you don’t need to do any of this,” you said aloud. No one was there but you love to talk to the universe.

That is what I have tried to tell for a long time. A voice said from inside your head.

“Charles get out of my head,” it’s not that you don’t like him around. You two had been flirting for a while now, but having him in your mind was an invasion of privacy.

Oh, but it’s so fun to be your head. My my (y/n) you do have a dirty mind. Oh shot he was reading your memories. He was reading your thoughts from last week when you had felt a little lonely after running into your ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend. You know you would look gorgeous having your legs spread open. And oh, I see you were thinking of me. But might I ask you to come up here to get a more accurate image of my body.

“Charles will you just stop,” Charles were flashing images of the two of you were kissing; his tongue sliding across your lower lips and your mouth letting it slip and both of your tongues fighting for dominance. He won.

The image changed to you looking down and straight into his eyes as his mouth was on your sex. You began to feel more heat building up in between your legs as the image continued. Your heart began to race as you sensed something going across your nether regions as the Charles in the image began to move his head across your slit. That entire time, he never broke eye contact.

Now I can do that and so much more, Charles finally said. He stopped projecting the images, leaving you in the lab with now lukewarm tea. You whimper a little with the loss of a sensation as you move in your seat to provide some sort of relief. All you have to do is come up to my room.

“Just shut up Charles, shut up,” you yell into the empty lab. Tears had begun to well up in your eyes from frustration.

Oh come on (y/n), I was just having a little fun, he says in a more defensive.

“Well it’s not fun for me,” you retort back.

How you were responding to my images would say other wise. That damn Brit may be sexy and have a great accent but he was not going to play with your emotions.

“Go fuck yourself you British prick and leave me alone” you say as you storm off to your room leaving the tea and report on the table.

I think I will the telepath retorts back.

 

Alone in your room, you lay curled up on the large king bed all of the room in the mansion seem to be filled with. Your cheeks were tear stained but but by now you had already cried out all of your tears. What had given him the right to read your mind and tease you with those thoughts. I mean you liked him. You liked him a lot. After rough days at school you would imagine laying there next to him looking into those crystal blue pools that are his eyes and running your fingers through his soft brown hair. But he is a total flirt. He would flirt with anything that has a pulse and maybe a nice pair of legs, but those aren’t even requirements. He flirted with you, with Moria, and with any girl he would met at the bar instead of getting you and Raven a coke because we weren’t allowed to drink.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be crying” you say allowed as you sit up and look over to the flower that was now dead on bedside table. The problem of being able to control plants. “He’s not worth the tears over.”

“I would like to agree with that,” you look up to see that Brit standing in the doorway. “I noticed the flowers you put in all of our rooms wilting, and your face is too beautiful to be tear stained.”

“Just go away,” Damn why does he have to be so smooth and so gorgeous. “I don’t want to see you.”

“You know I can still hear your thoughts,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. You stare at him with a deer in the headlight look. 

“And I am so sorry for being so forward. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” he sat down on the bed next to you. You tried to inch away.

“Well you are making me feel uncomfortable right now,” he stops moving and gave you one of those damn cute smiles of his. “It would be better if you just leave.”

“What is the matter, first we were in a fight of flirting and now you can’t stand to be with me,” he said staying where he sat. He tried to puff up his chest like an alpha male.

“That’s the point, you are a flirt. That is all you do,” your voice speeding up a bit with frustration. “And then you expect me to just jump into your arms like I haven’t seen you flirt with Moria and with my classmates. I am smart enough to notice you’re just a player and I am not going to loo…”

You stopped yourself before you finished the sentence, but he knew exactly what you were about to say.

“You’re still a virgin?” Charles said in a much more gentle tone, reaching out to touch your hand which lay on the bed. You can’t meet his gaze; your cheeks begin to blush as you nod yes. You hadn’t really been embarrassed about it. You were nineteen and most girls your age hadn’t lost their virginity yet, but acknowledging it to the man you really fancied was horrifying. “It’s alright (y/n). There is nothing to be ashamed of. I am sorry for sending you those images, if I had known I would have taken it slower. And just for your own knowledge, I do like you a lot.”

“What?” you look up to see those blue eyes you had fallen asleep thinking about. He gave one of his trademark smiles. “But what about Mor…”

“Shhhh,” he placed a finger over your mouth and pulled your face closer to his. Your lips were mere centimeters away from his. “It’s all to get you to notice me. You had turned down the school which I was hoping would give me a reason to see you everyday; I thought I needed another way to get your attention.”

“You idiot, all you had to do was show up,” you giggle thinking about how much effort he went to get your attention. He took your giggle as a sign that he could close the gap between the two of you. It shocked you, but you reciprocated quickly. His lips were soft and you began to get more adventurous by moving closer to him, still not breaking from the kiss. His hands began to move up and down your sides while yours rested on his crest. You moaned and arched at his touch. His tongue ran along your bottom lip, like in his imagination. He began to explore your mouth as you began to explore his body running your hands up and down his toned chest. He moaned into your mouth as you continued to explore. You could feel his hands slip your chest and begin to knead at your breasts through your blouse fabric. Before he could get any further, you pulled away allowing your foreheads to touch. “Not tonight. I am not ready. I can’t do it this quickly.”

“Oh,” he said looking down. You look down to see that you may have caused him a little discomfort.

“Don’t worry, just give me some time, maybe take me on a date or two and then I will be ready,” you pull him to look into your eyes. He nods and smiles.

“I will wait for that day,” he kissed your cheek and began to walk, with a little bit of difficulty. “Goodnight (y/n).”

 

(One Month Later)

It had been a month since Charles and you had a little make out session in your room, and he was remaining true to his word. By the next morning he had already brought you flowers (which he realized was a silly idea after he had already bought them) and made you breakfast. He was trying to be a perfect gentleman. But sadly after that lovely weekend of being pampered by Charles, you had to go back to university, you were in the most critical time of your academic career. 

Even though you were at school, Charles did not give up on trying to woo you. His first act of admiration was randomly showing up after one of your classes. You had left the lecture hall talking to your friend, (y/f/n), when you noticed a man sitting at a park bench near by. As you walked closer, you recognized Charles and just stood there, looking at him.

“Uh (y/n),” (y/f/n) asks, snapping her fingers in front of your face. “Though if you are staring at that finer piece of aged meat, I do agree, he is FINE.”

“Charles!” you ran over to the seated man. He got up with with open arms and embraced you in a tight hug. “This quite a nice surprise.”

“Well, I was not going to let your schooling stop me from getting to date you,” he kissed your forehead and placed his chin on the top of your head. “I was thinking I could take you out to a nice lunch. How does that sound darling?”

“I would love that,” you say snuggling into his chest.

“And when were you going to tell me you had a man (y/n),” (y/f/n) says from behind you. You turn around and give her a sheepish smile. Charles continued to hold onto your hand. 

“(y/f/n), I would like you to meet Charles. I have been working with him and his colleagues Dr. Hank McCoy on some research,” you explain. Your friend doesn't know that you are mutant, not because the would see you as a monster, but more you didn't want to be defined as a mutant. You wanted to be known for you not a fluke of DNA. “We aren't exactly dating.”

“Oh contrary dear, I have come to take you one of of those dates I promised you,” Charles said slyly.

“Well then I will just leave you two alone,” (y/f/n) says walking away to join another group of your classmates. “Have fun you crazy kids, but not too crazy.”

“And now I can have you all to myself,” Charles said snaking his arm around your waist. He kissed your cheek and lead you off to a nice lunch and then dancing. It was a quant date and nothing came out of it, but he was playing his cards right.

Charles continued to randomly show up at your university. It was always a pleasant surprise and you realized you were starting to fall in love with him. He would take you on simple dinners some days and other fancy restaurants that no student could afford.

 

Tonight, Charles had decided to actually plan a date and tell you before hand instead of surprise you in the moment. You had also decided that you were ready. He was being such a gentleman, never pushing you and that maybe this wouldn’t last forever, but you won’t regret losing your virginity to the telepath.

You stand in front of the mirror of your bathroom, the perk of being an upperclassman and having an apartment instead of living in the dormitories. Your fingers run over the black lace lingerie that you had bought earlier in the week. You grab your stocking and pull them up your shaved legs and struggle a bit while trying to attach the to the garter belt that matched your lingerie. You weren’t used to putting so much effort into your appearance, that would only be seen for a couple of minutes. After fixing up your makeup with a nice cat-eye that also took more time than it really should. You slip on a nice pink sundress like all of those trendy celebrities and slip on low white heels. After adding some jewelry and a cardigan, you sit in your sitting room waiting for Charles to arrive. You are so happy (y/f/n) has gone for the weekend to visit her boyfriend in New York City so you had the apartment all to yourself. Right before Charles gets to your apartment, you rush to check your nightstand to make sure you have protection, and you do.

Knock, knock Charles waited patiently outside your little college apartment. You open it to find him standing there holding a bouquet of red roses. He was dressed in a tailored suit that formed to his body perfectly.

“My my, you clean up very nicely. And don’t take this the wrong way, but maybe next time you don’t need the flowers,” you tease, kissing his cheek that was blushing from his attempt at be flirtatious. “Anyway, let me just put these in some water and we should be ready go.”

He followed you into your apartment wrapping his arms around your waist and placing his head on your shoulder, watching you fill a vase.

“You know I have refused to read your mind now,” he said peppering your neck with kisses. “Since we started dating, I thought it would be best if I didn't invade your privacy, even though you have always had such beautiful thoughts.”

“Thank you,” you arched your neck allowing him more access. “But shouldn't we being getting to the restaurant.”

“Smart idea dear, let's go,” he said and led you out and into his little roadster. The dinner was incredible, but you were caught up in the thoughts of what was to come.

 

“You look a little nervous darling,” Charles said as the two of you pulled up to your apartment.

“Yeah, I am fine,” you said untangling your hands. You hadn’t even realized that you were playing nervously with your dress. “Do you want to come in?”

“Of course dear,” he said getting out of the roadster and helping you out and to the door. Your hands shook as you pulled out your key and fumbled a bit before getting inside. He gave you a suspicious look the entire time until you ushered him in. “Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yeah, like I said I am fine, just sit and make yourself feel comfortable,” you looked into his worried yet beautiful blue eyes. He followed your instructions and sat on the couch, pulling you with him so the two of you could cuddle. He kissed the top of your head. Both of of you could feel the tension in the room as your heart raced. You weren’t regretting your decision, just nervous because some of the girls at the University had said it hurt the first time.

“(y/n), you seem nervous. Your knuckles are going white. What’s the matter?” Charles turned to look you in the eyes.

“Just read my mind,” you blurted out. You couldn’t just say it, but he could read your mind. You had been thinking about it the entire day.

“I just told you earlier today I don’t read your mind now,” he said even more concerned.

“I am giving you permission,” you almost yelled. He sighed and lifted his right fingers to his temple. You took a deep breath and opened up your mind to him, letting him see the fact that you were ready to take that next step in your relationship.

(y/n) are you sure about this. I am flattered believe me, but I don’t want you to be nervous and regret this. I can’t do that to you; I care too much. Charles said from inside your mind. 

“I am sure about this Charles,” you said taking his hand from his temple and moving into a kiss. Electricity filled the air as your kiss became more intense. 

An initially mild, loving, innocent kiss became more powerful and lust filled. Charles’ lips slide across your lower lip and you let his pink organ slip in. His tongue explored your mouth, while his hands explored your body. His hands found their way to your breast and began to knead at them through your dress. If felt so pleasurable that you arched into his hands, giving him better access to your breasts and you began to moan. It felt so good. Your hands ran up and down his chest and reached his muscular shoulders. You slid off his jacket, initiating the undressing process. Charles broke the kiss and pulled you into his arms bridal style. He carried you into your room, kissing your neck. He tossed you onto the bed and you bounced a bit due to the force. All you could do was giggle like a schoolgirl.

Charles crawled on top of you and began to expertly kiss along your jawline, moving down your neck, kissing and sucking and leaving little love bites. Your hands shot up and tangled in his dark brown locks as you pushed him to give you more contact. You could already feel a wetness building up in your nether regions that felt so good. His arms slid behind you causing you to arch towards him giving him both better access to your neck, but also allowing him to pull at the zipper of your dress. After unzipping your new dress, Charles carefully, caressing every part of your shoulders, then your waist and then your hips, slid your dress off of your body. Charles stopped kissing your neck to observe you; you wanted to cover yourself up because no one had ever seen you in such a position, but then there was something about the look in his eye, a mixture of love and lust that made you want to bear it all.

You decided it wasn’t fair that only you were undressed, so while Charles was still mesmerized by your body, you began to move up and slip off his coat, giving him the hint that it was his turn to strip a bit. He backed off you and you began to whine a bit with the loss of contact, but his blue eyes met your (e/c) eyes and you felt better. He began to strip off being meticulous about which item would go first. He started with his shoes and socks. He was trying to make you crazy, and it was working. He then went to throwing his sport coat off to join the growing pile of clothes. Next the shirt which he slowly and meticulously unbuttoned. It was maddening as you slowly got to see his actually quite toned and defined abdomen. The wetness in your nether region was just getting worse, and you wanted, no needed, to relieve some of the pressure and so your hand began to move downwards, reaching your aching mound and began to circle your clitoris through your lingerie. 

“No, no,” Charles said tsked while still standing over you. “I am honored about your excitement, but any pleasuring shall be at my hands darling.” 

You move your hands away and start gripping onto your bed sheets as a way to stop yourself from squirming any more. Charles continued taking off the rest of shirt, flexing his muscles in the process, eliciting a small whimper from you. He then began to work on his lower region, first having fun teasing you while taking off his belt and then his pants. He slowly undid his pants and slide them down his legs so you were in full sight of his boxers and the evident bulge that had developed in his pants.

After he was stripped down to only his undergarments as well, he went back to kissing your lips with all of the intensity as before. You began to run your fingers through his gorgeous brunette locks. While he is kissing you, his hands slip behind your back and undid your bra and took it off, throwing it with his clothes. Your arms twitched, wanting to cover up your chest out of embarrassment, but you stopped yourself, allowing Charles to explore your (s/c) breast. He took full advantage of this unclaimed skin, and began kissing and sucking each of your breasts until your nipples had hardened while also massaging the breast that was not being sucked. He then traveled further down, kissing all the way along. You couldn’t help but buck your hips at the pleasure but still needing the friction in the place Charles was teasing.

Charles finally made reached the rim of your panties that were properly ruined from your wetness after the earlier demonstrations of sexual desire. He hooked his fingers on your panties and pulled them down. The cold air hit your womanhood with a rush causing you to desire you close your legs. But the looks of amazement on Charles face as he admired your now completely naked body, made you keen for him. He smiled and began to kiss your clitoris and lick up and down your slit. He sucked and dipped his tongue into you, while he began to also rub your clitoris in circles. You couldn’t help but moan and look at him and make eye contact with the telepath. It was exactly like the vision he had given you. 

“Charles I’m nghhhhh,” you whimpered as you could feel heat coiling in your core, and it felt like it was about to break.

“Let go dear, let me taste you,” his posh accent sending you over, and your orgasm washed over you. 

Charles continued to lick your nether region as your body convulsed in pleasure. He rose, holding himself right over you, smiling lovingly into your (e/c) eyes . His lips glistened with your juices. He reached down, and your lips met, and you tasted yourself on him. Your mouths moved in tandem as the kiss grew more passionate. His hand reached down and began to rub your oversensitive clitoris. It felt heavenly.

“Oh god,” you gasped as he dipped a finger into you, pumping in and out. “Keep going Charles.”

“Your wish is my command,” he smirked and began to kiss along your neck. You whimper when he found your sweet spot and gave it extra attention.

“NGHHHHHHHHFuck, fuck fuck,” you whimper when Charles added another finger, scissoring inside of you. He began to make the “come hither” motion bringing you close to the edge again. Charles could feel your climax coming so he began to back off, removing his fingers and licking them with a smirk. You moan at the loss of contact and try to move your thighs to create any form of friction, but instead he slaps your inner thigh. You lay there panting by your frustration.

“To think, all of this just for me,” he says as licks the last little bit of yourself off his fingers. All you can do is nod a yes because you weren’t sure if you even had a voice. His smirk changes into a look of love and gentleness when he says, “Are you ready (y/n). I don’t want to do anything you don’t feel comfortable.”

You take a deep breath and with as much confidence and control you have you answer with a still slightly shaky yes. Charles nods at your answer and finally removes his boxers which were becoming a bit too constricting. He slips them off his hips, and his cock springs out, full erect. You looked at his manhood with a feeling of lust and desire; even though you had never seen a cock before, you could tell that Charles Xavier was surprisingly well endowed, in both girth and length. It made you slightly nervous because Charles seemed so confident standing over you.

“This may hurt a bit dear, and I am sorry if it does, but after this, it will never hurt again. I promise,” he whispers into your ear and begins to line himself up with your entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Charles Xavier, I want you,” you yell whisper, and with that, he thrust in all at once. A pain seared through your inside. Charles held himself over yourself, letting yourself adjust and allow the pain to subside. It took about a minute and so you gave some experimental gyrations with your hip, getting a feel of the situation. You moaned in pleasure with your little experiment, and Charles got the hint and began to slowly pump in and out of you, slowly picking up speed.

“So…..tight….(y/n),” Charles groaned in between thrusts. “Such a gorgeous pussy (y/n)”

“Faster Charles… Fuck me faster god damn it,” you start to get more adventurous with the dirty talk. Charles responds, and picks up even faster. Your hips move tandemly with his. All you can do is moan with the overstimulation as heat begins to build up inside of you.

“You are so beautiful (y/n),” Charles whispers, admiring the way your breasts are moving up and down. You only respond by grabbing onto his bulging muscles as he continues to trust in and out of you. The pleasure was being to become almost unbearable. You were nearing your end and Charles’s more uneven thrusts were evidence he was nearing his climax as well.

“Charles NGHHH I can’t hold on much longer!” You whimper.

“Neither….Can…. I. Come for me (y/n),” he yells, and begins to rub your clitoris with his hand. That sent you over. Your orgasm crashing over you as you yell his name in pleasure. Your wall clench around Charles sending him over as well, groaning your name and a series of curse words, and his seed go spilling into you, mixing with your own juices. He made a couple more thrusts and then collapse next to you, pulling his now soft member out of you. Both of your chest heaving and covered in sweat. Charles pulls you close to him, spooning your naked body and placing soft kisses on your shoulder and neck.

“I love you (y/n),” Charles whispers, finally breaking the content silence you two had had.

“I love you too Charles,” you whisper back. “And thank you for everything.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, continuing to place chaste kisses on your shoulder blades.

“You waited for me, making me feel special, and this has been incredible,” you answer with a smile on your face.

“Well you deserve it everyday of your life, and I will give it to you,” he responds. He pulls the sheets to cover both of your bodies “But for now, let’s get some sleep darling.”  
And with that, the two of you fall blissfully asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
